


Dog Tags

by honeybee592



Series: OTP: Brains, Brawn, and Biotics [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/honeybee592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Forward Operating Base in London, Shepard sorts out some unfinished business with James and Kaidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

Shepard marched through the Forward Operating Base in London intent on finding Anderson’s makeshift HQ. All around her the shells of bombed out buildings crumbled in monochrome. London had been on her knees before. She’d rise again, just like she always did. But seeing her ruined, this proud city in pieces… the destruction strengthened Shepard’s resolve to end this war once and for all.

As she rounded a corner, her eye caught on the burnt out sign above a door. She came to an abrupt halt, staring at the building.  _Surely not_ … A quick check of her omnitool confirmed it: her old haunt. Memories flooded back. This pub had been her second home for eight months way back during an early posting. She’d wiled away the hours downing pints and throwing darts with marines and civilians alike.  _The Sovereign_. That was the name. How apt.

And here she was ten years later, standing outside that pub again. A lump formed in her throat as she pushed back the wrecked door. It stuck on a stone and grated, the sound setting her teeth on edge. The place hadn’t changed. Well, not much. The ornate ceiling crumbled and the room was dark; the round oak tables covered with dust. But the dartboard still hung next to the bar, three darts grouped on the triple twenty like they’d just been thrown.

She took a seat in her old booth, the red velvet fraying at the edges, looking around, remembering old times. Not necessarily the good times. She’d knifed a guy in that corner over there after he couldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. And she’d propped up the bar in a nine hour stretch after brass had denied her transfer request. Again. The bartender had kept her well lubricated with stout and pork scratchings.  _Ended up being a pretty good day_.

Despite the bad times, there’d been good times too. But she couldn’t think of those. With her mind replaying these last few days and her anger still fresh, she couldn’t think of anything good.

Her ‘tool pinged. Anderson wanting to know where she was.  _Just give me a few minutes_ , she replied. She kept the message window open, flicked out a couple of requests. If she couldn’t remember the good times she’d had in this pub, she’d create some new ones.

Kaidan arrived first, helmet under one arm, peering into the gloom. His frown turned into a smile when he saw Shepard sitting in the booth.

“Hey Shepard,” he said, setting his helmet and weapons on the table and sliding in next to her.

“Hey Kaidan.” She took his gloved hand in his, lacing their fingers together the best she could.

He didn’t say anything. He seemed to appreciate that his presence was enough. Or, not quite enough, yet. They had to wait for someone else to arrive.

James’ bulk filled the doorway after another minute, larger than life in his armour. His jaw set, brows furrowed, he only nodded at the couple in the booth as he headed straight for the bar. Didn’t even bother walking around it, just launched himself over and ducked out of sight.

Shepard and Kaidan shared a glance, attention turning back to the bar when they heard glass clinking. James reappeared, setting three bottles on top along with three glasses that still hung from their rack above. He rummaged around again, set something else down, then climbed back over. He could be surprisingly graceful even when decked out in heavy armour. Gathering the glasses in one hand, the bottles in the other, and a packet of peanuts between his teeth (Shepard smirked when she realised what it was), he wandered over and set the collection down. He unclipped his helmet and weapons, shuffled in beside Shepard

“Said I’d buy you a drink when we got back to Earth,” he explained, popping the caps and pouring the beers. “Sorry it’s not from a keg.”

“This doesn’t count, James,” she said. “You didn’t pay for these.”

He gave her a half shrug, cocked his head. “Maybe not with creds. But I’m paying with my life, so it all works out.”

Kaidan’s hand squeezed Shepard’s. “This isn’t over James. Don’t talk like that,” he said.

James just shrugged again.

Shepard accepted the glass, held it up. The three shared rueful smiles, clinking glasses, making silent toasts. Shepard brought the pint to her lips, savouring the taste of the bitter hops.

They drank their pints in silence. This could be just another dreary Sunday afternoon in grey London if it weren’t for the destruction around them, the far and distant rumble of explosions reminding them that they were in a war zone. Drinking before battle was unprofessional. So was taking time out while others died out there. But Shepard couldn’t care right now. She downed the last of her pint and placed her hand over James’, lacing the fingers together like she had with Kaidan. James set his glass down with a wobble. She couldn’t look at either of them, not yet.

Both of them, men of their words. Kaidan, principled to the core. She never faulted him for it. It’s in his nature, what she loves about him. Calm, dependable Kaidan. Quick with a sly remark, there with a shoulder to lean on, and hand to steady her.

James. The complete opposite. She’d stayed for the show but had seen more in that man than she’d ever thought she would. He’d go far even if he didn’t believe it.

And Shepard? She didn’t know who she was anymore, put back together so many times like Theseus’ ship. “You’re real enough for me,” Kaidan had said. James saw her as a golden calf. But was she worth that worship? She was no god, just a person. Then again, she wasn’t even fully human any more.

With one final squeeze, she pulled her hands free.

“The three of us have some unfinished business,” she said, tugging her dog tags out from under her armour. Now was a poor time to admit anything but she couldn’t let them go without acknowledging what had gone unsaid these last few months. James was right after all. They were paying for this with their lives.

She lifted her tags off her head and the men followed, understanding immediately.

“We’ve only got two each,” James said.

Shepard just smiled, took his tags from his hand lay them on the table. Kaidan did the same. She scanned all three sets and waited as her armour’s fab unit ejected a copy of each.

Nine tags sat on the table, stark silver against the dark oak. Shepard pushed one of hers to Kaidan, then another to James, the metal rasping against the wood as the ritual played out without words. Kaidan followed, meeting Shepard’s eyes, then James’ with a soulful sadness. Finally James pushed two tags their way, his eyes burning with defiance. They each clipped their three tags to their chains and slipped them back over their heads. James kissed all three in turn, looking upwards, mouthing a silent prayer to anyone who could hear. Shepard fisted hers till they were warm to the touch, then slipped them under her armour. Kaidan stroked his thumb over each one, brows furrowed as he stared at them intently, like he was memorising all the details.

“When this is all over, we’ll meet back here. Okay?” Shepard said. Her voice didn’t waiver despite the catch in her throat.

Outside the sky flashed, then the ground rumbled. A boom silenced any response the men may have made.

Time to go.

Clambering out from their booth, the three left The Sovereign. Shepard paused, glanced back as Kaidan and James trudged up to HQ.

With a fist on her chest where the dog tags lay under her armour, she looked up at the half wrecked sign, committing it to memory. She’d be back. They all would. But first they had a war to win.


End file.
